


Проверка

by Chertopoloh, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Romance, Injury Recovery, M/M, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После неудачной охоты Винчестеры надолго оказываются в больнице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проверка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176170) by poisontaster. 



> история — часть большого цикла, состоящего в основном из мини. Вселенная альтернативная, но братья и их отношения все те же.  
> Подробнее об этом можете прочесть в тексте «Бесценное бремя».  
> http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/p195107807.htm

Проследив, как за медсестрой закрывается дверь, Дин выжидающе смотрит на Сэма.  
  
— Ладно, чувак, у нас есть примерно двадцать минут.  
  
— Двадцать минут на что? — Сэм, сам полуживой и слегка одуревший от обезболивающих, всерьез подумывает опустить голову на постель Дина и уснуть.  
  
— Отсосать мне, — Дин говорит так, словно ответ совершенно очевиден.  
  
— Дин, ты… — Сэм обводит его рукой: заросшего, изможденного и бледного, как тонкая больничная рубашка.  
  
— Да, я. Я не умер, Сэм, и уже прошел почти месяц. Ну же! Надо убедиться, что мой прибор работает, — Дин нетерпеливо машет рукой. — Скоро опять придут температуру с давлением проверять. Давай!  
  
Наверное, Сэм совсем безнадежен, если от одной мысли о члене Дина на своем языке у него рот наполняется слюной. Это для Дина прошел лишь месяц, а Сэм целую вечность прождал у его постели, пока он очнется от комы. Им обоим здорово досталось и слишком долго было не до того, но последние несколько недель Сэм просыпается с запредельным стояком и ему снится Дин, вытворяющий такое, что даже анатомически невозможно. Так что… Быстрый отсос кажется довольно удачной идеей.  
  
Что, впрочем, не означает, что Сэм сдастся без борьбы. Откинув одеяло — ему кажется, или у Дина ноги похудели? — он закатывает глаза и сердито ворчит:  
  
— Дин, даже полуживой, ты такой блядун.  
  
— Только для тебя, детка, — ухмыляется Дин, едва не подпрыгивая на месте. Его пальцы скользят в волосах Сэма, лаская и чуть царапая кожу, посылая дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Сэму кажется, что в последнее время он хочет лишь одного — чтобы Дин до него дотронулся, ощутить тепло живого прикосновения.  
  
— Осторожней с ногой, — бормочет Сэм, обдавая теплым дыханием уже напрягшийся и порозовевший член Дина.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Сэм проводит языком от темного отверстия в головке до ее венчика, и у Дина вырывается приглушенный стон.  
  
— Дин, — серьезно говорит Сэм, медленно прихватывая нижней губой край головки, — я знаю, что благоразумие не твое второе имя и все такое, но, блядь, заткнись, лады? Я не хочу, чтобы нас выставили из больницы за непристойное поведение.  
  
— Я… да. Да, хорошо, — дыхание Дина сбивается, и он ворочается, перенося вес на здоровую ногу. Наверное, стоит остановиться: Дин еще не достаточно оправился. — Ты просто… захватил меня врасплох. Черт, Сэмми, сделай так еще раз.  
  
Сэм встречается с Дином взглядом, член в руке подрагивает. Глаза у Дина темные, с расширенными зрачками и чуть шальные. Что-то в них есть, что-то диновское, но Сэм не может расшифровать неясное сообщение, за исключением очевидного: не останавливайся. Сердце сжимается, хотя Сэм уже  
накрыл губами головку члена.  
  
Дин неровно, прерывисто дышит и подбадривает Сэма, настойчиво поглаживая большим пальцем за ухом. Сэм хмыкает и, широко открыв рот, облизывает член от верха до самого корня. На языке смутно ощущаются лекарства, отвратительно оранжевое антибактериальное мыло, пропитавшее их обоих, и болезнь. Сэм отрывает губы от члена, а потом снова облизывает его, не жалея слюны, чтобы смыть все посторонние привкусы, кроме своего собственного и вкуса Дина. Он осторожно проводит ладонью вверх по бедру Дина — точно, похудел, даже мышцы стали меньше — и нежно обхватывает его яйца, чуть перекатывая их в пальцах. Дин ерзает на кровати и, не удержавшись, откидывается назад на подушку. Под тяжестью головы матрас отзывается пластиковым скрипом и шорохом постельного белья.  
  
— Сэмми...  
  
Сэм откликается горловым звуком, не выпуская Дина изо рта и рук, пытаясь заверить, что все хорошо. Дин такой теплый, можно закрыть глаза и слушать его быстрое поверхностное дыхание, слушать, как тот захлебывается от удовольствия. Сэм выпускает из влажной ладони ствол Дина и ныряет себе в штаны, обхватывая собственный член — чувствительный и уже с каплями смазки на головке.  
  
И тоже стонет, хотя куда тише Дина. Тот шепчет:  
  
— О боже, да, Сэм. Давай, детка, ты и я.  
  
Как же хорошо, как нереально хорошо: от собственной ладони, влажной от их смазки, от члена глубоко в горле, от того, как Дин подрагивает на кровати. Но все, о чем Сэм в состоянии думать — «я чуть не потерял тебя, я был так чертовски близко к тому, чтобы потерять тебя, и ты не можешь, не можешь оставить меня и умереть». У него по-прежнему стоит — на Дина, на эти мысли, на то, что они в очередной раз прошли по самому краю, пусть даже Дин едва не лишился в процессе ноги. А потом, в мгновение ока, все это превращается в «Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя». Сэм протягивает руку и касается щеки Дина, колючей от щетины и мокрой от чего-то, что могло бы быть слезами, вот только тот никогда не плачет, даже когда ранен, даже когда полумертв («Не думай, что никогда. Думай, что не умер. Никогда не умрет, не может умереть, боже, только не он»), и тот выдыхает имя Сэма, прихватывая его пальцы губами, и кончает ему в горло. Сэм давится, но все равно глотает, потому что это — Дин, это часть Дина, а сейчас он не готов потерять даже малую толику своего брата. И тут все тело словно скручивает и становится по-настоящему хорошо, и Сэм кончает и плачет, и Дин гладит его по голове и шее. Сэм страшно скучал, безумно, а теперь все снова как раньше, снова все его, слава богу, слава богу...  
  
Сэм приподнимается на стуле, не обращая внимания на боль, и тянется к Дину. Он просовывает ему в рот измазанные своей спермой пальцы, все еще не выпуская из другой ладони его мягкий и влажный член. А потом целует, чувствуя, как на языке смешиваются вкусы, его и Дина. Они перемешиваются, спутываются друг с другом. Сплетаются вместе.  
  
— Детка, — говорит Дин как никогда нежно, проводя ладонью по давно нестриженным волосам — Сэм уже ждет шуток на эту тему — и поглаживая родинку у носа большим пальцем. Улыбается слабо, измученный и обессиленный, но счастливый. — Сэм. Все хорошо. Я в порядке. Я...  
  
— … Всегда в порядке, — заканчивает вместе с ним Сэм и улыбается тоже. — Да, Дин. Я знаю.


End file.
